


Missing Peices

by Jokeboi



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bruce misses his son, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyandry, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, a few scene skips, and joker too, eventually, minor characters show up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokeboi/pseuds/Jokeboi
Summary: The world may change but love stays the same.When Bruce Wayne's  fears become reality he must push through his own doubts to save the people he loves or risk losing them forever





	Missing Peices

**Author's Note:**

> Different from my other works, takes place during lego movie 2, recomend watching for context, enjoy!

Planet Duplo had set out another attack, the planet's clunky drones demolishing another colony of lack luster shacks just to collect the sparse amounts of shiny scraps scattered in the wreckage. Bricksburg had been stripped of nearly all color and light since the invaders had first landed on that fateful day 5 years ago. And today, Bricksburg, now dubbed “apocalypse-burg”, was a dusty hell hole surrounded by a bleak desert nothingness. Though the town was a shadow of what it used to be, the little light that remained still managed to catch the eye of planet Duplo. But, thankfully, the city had a protector. A protector who wasn't just good or incredibly skilled, but the BEST at his job.  
And that protector was the one and only Batman.

As a Duplo drone began to tear into yet another fragile home, nearly toppling a roof onto Jeff the cat and all his siblings, a batarang suddenly sliced through the dusty air, lodging itself into an opening in the aliens sturdy armor. The batarang began to beep rapidly before exploding in a puff of fire and smoke, Duplo blocks raining from the sky.

As the dust cleared, a dark figure descended from the sky like an angel, only to reveal itself as the man of Bats himself, who was looking extra proud as the citizens of Bricksburg gleefully cheered his name ..

"Thanks, thank you, really. I appreciate it." He said humbly, as he climbed down a pile of smoking debris.

“Good work sir!” praised Alfred, his loyal butler, from the top of the Bat-watchtower

“yeah yeah… “ said Bruce as he made his way back. Pulling a lever to trolly himself up to it's 4-story high platform and dropping himself into it's throne like seat, Alfred standing next to him at the ready as always. 

“can you do me a favor and get me a juice? Like, pronto?” asked Bruce impatiently.

“of course sir…” said alfred. A tint of concern in his voice.

As he left for the fridge bruce stared out into the open desert… he missed the Gotham skyline, the way the river sparkled with city lights, the smog, the rain, the clouds…. There was nothing out here but sand, rocks and more sand…. 

Not the best habitat for a bat, but he was nothing if not adaptable….

Soon alfred returned with a cold bottle of juice on a platter. There was a moment of silence between them as alfred poured his glass and handed it to him. His eyes lazily following the liquid as it swirled...

“That was quite the close call, wasn't it?” said alfred in an attempt to keep a conversation going...

“yeah…” Bruce mumbled, suddenly his expression changed, his eyes cast down. “yeah.”

There was another stretch of silence as alfred examined the deepening frown on the visible part of his surrogate son's stubbled face…. A few beats passed before alfred decided to disrupt the peace….

"Sir?" He asked cautiously, wanting to approach the topic he was about bring up with utmost care.

"Hm?" Bruce grunted haplessly, raising a brow.

"Are you….. I mean to say… ehm…" he sighed, mentally telling himself to spit it out 

"Are you… okay?" It was all he could manage. Afraid of the damage he'd cause if he said too much. Bruce scoffed.

"Uh… yeah? Why wouldn't I be? Dumb question."

Dismissive as usual. But Alfred decided to pry further 

"of course sir, you're the Batman after all, you're ALWAYS fine…. It's just…"

Bruce visibly tensed as he prepared for the dust that was about to unsettle…

"Will you… be okay… without them? I know you told me not to talk about it anymore bu-"

"Yeah I did actually."

Alfred frowned but trudged on

"but…. Sir… it's the anniversary…. Exactly 3 years. I know it's hard to talk about but I must know if you'll be able to move on eventually.... I can't say i'm in favor of how you've been coping lately, if you could call it coping, but…. We have to consider the possibility that…"

"Don't say it" Bruce growled. Alfred hesitated...

"...that they won't come back….."

A deep sadness crept onto Bruces handsome features 

"I know you're trying your best, and I know i've said this before, but... you can't hide in the dark and ignore your feelings forever..."

"Uh, I'm sitting on a tower in the middle of a desert? Sort of the opposite of darkness and hiding"

"You know what I meant. "

Bruce pouted and sunk further into his chair. He didn't wanna talk about this, he didn't wanna think about whether or not they were still out there somewhere…. He'd wasted a lot of time holding onto hope, but even considering the possibility that they were just…. Gone?

no… no, it hurt too much. 

Bruces frown deepened into a scowl as he finished his juice and threw the empty glass behind his back, the chalice shattering on the street below, causing a cat to yowl.

"Look alfredo sauce, you're my BUTLER not my therapist or whatever, i'm BATMAN. Im fine. And I don't need you bringin' up old stuff that doesn't matter anymore, kapeesh?"

Alfred sighed once more as he watched Bruce stand up and step onto the hatch of his newly built batcave 

"Yes sir. Kapeesh."

They shared one last look before Bruce crossed his arms and turned around cape draped over his back As he pushed a button and descended 

_________________

Bruce stared at a scrolling wall of rock and sandstone as he descended down below the barren desert above. Eventually the wall opened up to reveal a large underground cave. It was below the town's emergency bunker. A crevice of solitude he'd kept secret from emmet and the rest of his friends…. 

Unlike his old cave, which boasted all the latest and greatest tech. this one was much smaller and barren save for a lit walkway and walls decorated with primitive iron wrought weaponry…. 

But at the end of its short, cavernous hall was a display case lit by a single light. The object behind it's glass sparkling brighter than anything in Apocalypseburg had in years.

a yellow Cape. 

Bruce lifted away his heavy shoulder pads and slowly, carefully, removed his cowl as he sat down in front of it. His face lit up by its light. 

he'd kept it deep, deep down in the darkness of this cave so the duplo scavengers could never, ever find it. It was the only part of his "hijo" he had left. 

There was a stretch of time where Bruce would come down once a day just to look at it. The bright Cape motivating him to keep searching… to never give up, but time and time again his efforts turned up nothing but dead ends.... And after a while it's shine was… hard to bare… he didn't come down to this part of his new home anymore unless he needed extra harpoons, and even then he'd usually keep his back turned in an attempt to ignore it…

It'd been about 3 years since the last time he bothered searching for his lost friends… Batman wasn't the kind of guy who gave up easily… but nothing was very easy these days… he'd basically busted his last batwing trying to follow their trail… he almost lost himself in the process…. And too many of his materials had been stolen by now to rebuild a means of getting there….

He'd spent most of those 3 years being his usual badass self and trying hard as he could to erase the brighter times from his mind. They weren't helpful anymore. They just hurt. 

But the cape wasn't the only memento he'd kept down here

In a drawer, beneath the Capes display were several other items, small mementos he'd managed to grab before his mansion had crumbled to nothing. Among them was a locket with an old family photo of his mom and dad inside, a trophy that'd belonged to Barbara, a woman he'd respected more than any he'd ever met, A few crayon drawings of people with happy faces holding hands and kicking butt, all signed with a big red R… And lastly, a lapel flower… it was plastic…. gaudy…. And still smelt ever so slightly of acid and perfume.

His nemesis had dropped it one day mid fight. He'd kept it as evidence in order to track him down and it wasn't necessarily one his more important trophies, but with his other mementos lost in the aftermath of the duplo invasion it was all he had left of the clown. 

He'd been in denial about his relationship with him for many long years, but following one of the jesters more elaborate and destructive schemes he had finally opened his heart to the truth…he Recalled the moment they held hands as the sun set in the distance, the moment he'd decided to truly let go of his old ways. He had opened his heart to a lot of things actually, a new partner, a new son…. 

He had let them all in only for them to be taken away just as quick… 

The funny thing was that he knew, he knew This would happen... he'd told Robin and babs that night he'd sent them away in the scuttler that he was better off alone, but they didn't listen. 

He wasn't mad at them tho, he was mad at himself… he never should've let them get so close. It was his own fault everything was so messed up. 

Just as he was beginning to spiral into another episode of hopelessness. A deep rumble shook the cave, stalactites crumbling from the ceiling and crashing to the floor, disturbing the bats who where sleeping in the caves darkest corners and shaking him from his daze.

It was another attack, a big one this time. 

Snap out of it. He told himself, taking a deep breath. he was batman, He didn't have time to be sad. even if it wasn't Gotham he still had a city to protect and he wasn't about to let those stupid duplo dregs take anything else from him.

Placing his spiked armor back on his wide-set shoulders, he blinked away his tears, fixed his posture and ascended to his post as the hero he knew Apocalypseburg needed. Feeling sorry for himself would have to wait.


End file.
